Red Dawn
by BeastvsMan
Summary: In our time, for decades since the Pacific War, no foreign nation has occupied Japanese soil...until now. (rated M for guerilla warfare and language)


**Red Dawn**

**North Ireland**

Two recon men of the Special Air Service were scanning for their target from the mountainous woodlands, down at a gang of the Irish Republican Army. Captain David Bennet remained in hidden while his spotter, Color Sergeant Nigel Palin, checked the view.

Nigel: Movement, two men. Approximately...one Nissan.

Bennet: The vehicle's none of our concern. Position?

Nigel: Primary over the top, secondary down the road, tertiary to the river. Nobody can catch you there, except fish at least. So this Rhyan Stone, she's being promoted, right?

Bennet: Yes. Are you sure this is a peacekeeping mission?

Nigel: Usually, there isn't any peace at the start. All seems awfully calm.

**British Army Command Post**

Radio: Command Post, Command Post, this is K-129. Over.

Color Sergeant: Sir, I have visual confirmation on K-129's current position.

K-129 (MQ-9 Reaper): Mission achieved, en route to extract site. Distance eight klicks. Over.

Nigel *radioing the CP*: Command Post, this is Big Ben. We have friendlies moving towards axtraction point, over.

CP: Big Ben, this is Command Post, be advised you have hostile forces approaching your position.

Bennet: Call them out.

Nigel: Target, Sector Alpha, deep. Vehicle, M2 Browning mounted Ford.

Bennet: Range...

Nigel *checks the drawing based on the scenery*: Eight-hundred-seventy yards and closing. Wind, three-quarter value, push 2 left. Nine-hundred yards. Wide spot on the road.

Bennet *aiming his McMillan CS5*: On target.

Nigel: Hold scope. Fire when ready.

Bennet fired at the gunner on the Ford truck. It was a direct hit. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to care that their comerade was shot.

Nigel *contacting CP*: Command Post, this is Big Ben. Target has been neutralized.

CP: Acknowledged, Big Ben.

Bennet *spotting tanks*: Oh, bloody hell. We better call this in.

Nigel *radioing the CP*: Command Post, this is Big Ben. We've got situation here.

CP: Understood. Be advised the North Koreans are approaching Sector Alpha.

Bennet: North Koreans? What are they doing here? *fires at the gunners on the BTR-40.*

Nigel: Crooked tree, 675 miles an hour, three mil lead.

Bennet fired at the SG-43 gunner on another BTR-40, then its driver.

Nigel: Position to machine guns, 900, three-quarter value. Fire when ready.

Bennet fired at the DshK gunner on the Type 63 APC.

Nigel: Rank, 920. Three-quarter value.

Bennet: I see it, Nigel.

Nigel: Fire when ready.

Bennet fired at the commander. The Koreans started firing with their tank, AKs, and mortars.

Bennet: They don't know, where we are, but they might get lucky!

Nigel *contacting the CP*: Command Post, this is Big Ben. We've neutralized the machine gunners. Friendlies are continuing onto the extraction point. We are receiving infantry company fire with AKs and indirect fire from one KPA tank and multiple mortars. Over. *explosion from Pokpung-ho tank* Command Post, do you read me?! *no reply* GODDAMN IT! Radio check, over! *As the Hip approaches* Oh, bloody hell! We're unable to get air support!

Bennet: Call it in!

Nigel: I can't! The channel's down! The radio's dead!

Bennet: They left us here. Don't worry, mate, we're going to make it!

As the Hip fired down at them, Bennet attempted to aim at the Hip's pilot through the scope of his sniper, whitch was very difficult with the target in the air, especially since aiming requires steadiness. Nigel used the grenade launcher on his SA80 to blow up the KPA AV. Sadly, Nigel was hit by the MG on the Hip.

Bennet: NIGEL!

Nigel was dead. So Bennet pulled Nigel's dog tag off and put it in his coat pocket to keep it out of harm's way. He then started using the M240 machine gun on the Hip until he made a hit on the propellers.

_North Korea's population suffers from starvation, canabalism, lack of food, and child neglection. Kim Jong-un pays the Irish Republican Army to abolish NATO. With the IRA at their aid, North Korea invades Ireland and Germany. Iran and Chechnya reach their troop goals of 500,000. France and 74% of Russia fall. Demands withdrawal of nuclear weapons from Europe. British Prime Minister David Cameron calls for a meeting with Chinese President Xi Jinping in Hong Kong, who disapproves of Jong-un's ambition on nuclear warfare. Prime Minister Cameron warns Jinping that his country is being accused by the American people of covering North Korea's atrocities against its innocent people. Thusly, Xinping takes part in the act against North Korea. Okinawa is plunged into a revolutionary stage, making Japan the next aim for an invasion._

**April- Tokonosu City, Japan**

It was spring. The blossoms were blooming. Takashi Komuro, a student at the Fujimi Academy was outside thinking about his childhood friend Rei Miyamoto. He remembered the day they were 12 years old they made a pinky-promise they would be together forever and marry each other. However, as they got older, Rei gave up on Takashi and began dating Hisashi Igou.

Takashi: Really. How could you forget our pinky-promise...

Saya Takagi: _Baka._

Takashi: Takagi.

Saya: You hold yourself in the same place everytime you're feeling down. Grow up! If you're going to ditch class, you're going to have to take extra classes or else you'll fail.

Takashi: We're still in fifth grade.

Saya: Yeah? Well, unlike you, I didn't need God's help to gain the knowledge.

Takashi: Still, why do you always-

Saya: Because I hate stupid people! Especially the ones who don't have the nerves to admit their stupidity. You, however, are able to admit it, hence graduating from my lecture. I see. Well it's no big deal, you've just been turned down by Miyamoto.

Takashi was still thinking about the pinky promise. But there was another part where Rei told him he didn't return his promises to her. This made Takashi feel regretful.

Takashi: Okay, I get. I fucked up.

Just then, Takashi noticed something. The paratroopers were landing from the sky. By the dialects of the soldiers he saw, he knew they weren't Japanese. The girls out in the gym field saw them too. All the classes could see through the windows. Four staffs went to the gate to investigate the soldiers that were landing around the school.

Kyouko Hayashi: What is the meaning this?

The only response was the soldiers speaking to each other saying, "Shall I shoot them, sir?" and the commander replying, "Not yet, _Hasa. _If they try anything aggressive, _then _shoot."

Tejima: Don't worry, Hisahi-san, just leave this to me... (attempts to strangle the soldier preparing to hack the gate)

Commander: _Ji geum!_

To avoid hitting his comrade, the soldier used the ironsight on the RPK to check his aim. He found the best shooting point between the bars. The first shot was fired. It frighted the staff. Takashi could see whoever those foreigners were, they were up to no good. So he ran into his classroom that was in the middle of a lesson. It seemed they didn't care unless the army was actually attacking their school.

Sensei: Komuro! First you ditch class, now this!

Takashi *takes Rei's hand*: Come on. We gotta go.

Hisashi: What is going on, Takashi?

Takashi: You didn't see those paratroopers out the window? They're not Japanese. One of the staff was killed at the front gate. Whoever they are, this is no good at all.

Hisashi: Are you sure?

Takashi: Why would I be lying?

Rei: What is your problem? You're always- (Takashi slaps Rei in the face)

Takshi: Just listen!

As they ran out into the hall, Takashi told Rei everything he knew.

Rei: So those attackers at the gate are the paratroopers we saw?

Takashi: Yeah. And the staff ran like hell. Those soldiers were speaking foreign languages.

Rie: This is crazy. I mean, if those paratroopers aren't Japanese, where did they all come from?

Takashi: I have no idea.

Hisashi: **Wait**. If you're right, what we need are weapons.

Hisashi dismantled the floor brush for Rei to use as a spear. Takashi had a baseball bat for a weapon. This bat was from when he played on the baseball team, the Wolverines.

Announcer *in a panic*: Attention all students and staff! The attack has occured on the premises! Stay in your classrooms until further instructions- *gunshot*

Takashi: It's them.

As they heard the foreign voices, the students began to wonder who they were.

Kota Hirana attempted to crawl out of the classroom.

Saya: Hirano.

Kota: Oh, Takagi, it's you.

Saya: It's best we get out of here.

The classes had to remain silent if they were to hide without being discovered by the soldiers. However, a chalk from one's desk rolled onto the floor, allowing the soldiers to catch their first victims. As they appeared, the class that was discovered began to run causing every other classes to do the same.

Hisashi: We gotta get outta here!

The trio hurried to the exit. Rei lanced the soldiers with her spear. Takashi went clubbing them with his bat. The bat didn't have any affect on those protected by helmets, so he aimed for those with army caps or non.

In the school building, there were others preparing to defend themselves. Kota and Saya remained hidden from the soldiers until they came up with a plan.

Kota *whispering*: I know it's against school policies, but do you happen to have a cell phone?

Saya: I don't. Aside from my grades, I rather play by the rules. Who do you want to call anyways?

Kota: The police. Who else?

Saya: Can't be done with Koreans swarming around town.

Kota: That's true. Only...how do you know the language they're speaking is Korean?

Saya: I've studied it.

Kota: No cops, no Self Defense Force.

Saya: Exactly.

Kota: Well, they'll need orders from our gov-

Saya: That wasn't the point!

Kota: What is it then?

Saya: What involves the police involves the SDF. What do you think is happening if this is throughout the nation? There are 130 million people in this country, and how big is the SDF? What if the SDF is expected to take out Korean artillery? And another thing...

Kota: What's that?

Saya: Do you want to live forever? (as the Korean soldier approaches) Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!

Kota: Okay!

Both rushed through the hall just in time before the Korean take them as prisoners.

The Korean soldiers came to the infirmary where there were patients they've tormented.

Kazu Ishii *defending himself with a pole against the soldiers*: Why are you doing this?

Colonel Jeong: You Japanese are so reluctant to resist.

Kazu: Get back! I've got a pole, and I know how to use it!

The busty nurse Shizuka was busy searching for the first aid to treat her patients.

Shizuka: This is no good. *reaching into the cabnet* No police, no SDF. Those wounds have been treated, but those soldiers keep coming like they want to kill us all. It's just like in those US invasion movies where the commies take over. I remember the one with Chuck Norris featuring Cubans.

Kazu: We don't have time to chat! Whoever they are, they're here, and we can't let them get their hands on the patients!

Shizuka *collecting her first aid items*: Just a minute...

But the bullets tore through the window. Shizuka and Kazu were surrounded.

Jeong *in Korean* : [Kill them.]

Kazu swung the pole sideways.

Kazu: Run, Sensei! Save yourself!

Shizuka: Eh?...

Jeong: This is what happens when you don't cooperate...

Suddenly, someone swooped in and struck Jeong on the head. It was the kendo captain, Saeko Busujima.

Kazu and Shizuka were lucky. They were saved by Saeko.

Jeong *after regaining his consciousness*: [How interesting.]

Saya and Kota got to the room with tools.

Kota: So, what are we doing here? (checking for the best items) Oh, yeah. I'm sure some of these could be useful...

Saya: Just shut the fuck up, tubby. We're gonna have to secure the entrance so the Koreans don't get in.

Kota (closes the door): There, locked.

Saya *whispering*: Alright, we're safe...for know.

Kota: How are we going to use these as weapons?

Saya: You're one of those gung ho gun enthusiasts, right? You ever played Medal of Honor: Warfighter?

Kota (looking in the box): A nailgun...it's gas-powered.

Saya: Well what hat do you expect? It would be impossible to walk around with a compressor. How stupid are you really?

Kota: You like movies?

Saya: We're loosing time, here!

Kota: We got a spare gas, nails. That'll do.

Saya: "Yap, yap, yap!" The Koreans are here! Look! (pointing to the Korean pounding on the door)

Kota: I'd say this weighs 4 kilos. Feels the same as an old-fashion rifle. Can't maintain my aim without an ironsight.

Saya: Are you listening, Hirano?!

But then, just in time, Kota assembled the necessary items onto the nail gun and fired at the Korean soldier that kicked through the door. The nail hit one of the soldiers in the eye.

Korean soldier: _Noon! NOON!_

Kota: Gotcha.

Saya: Hirano...

Kota: I'm gonna need those that more nails and gas can. We could use a bag.

Saya: Who made you the boss?

Kota *face changes from gruesome to a glittery smile*: Do you want to live forever?

Saya: Okay, you win.

So Saya bagged the gas can and nails for Kota as they rushed through the hall.

Saeko, Shizuka, and Kazu continued fighting their way through.

Saeko: This is getting tiring.

Shizuka: What about the faculty room? We have the car keys there. That's were all the staff puts their keys.

Kazu: Whoever they are, I don't think they're Japanese. One of the soldiers mentioned something about patriotism. Whoever they are, if they were after the students in the infirmary, that means they're going to secure the staff keys, too.

Saeko: There is a bus outside that can fit multible people.

At the moment they began to pick up the paste, Shizuka tripped.

Saeko: You won't be able to run in this kind of style *tears the side of Shizuka's skirt*

Shizuka: Hey! That was my Prada!

Seako: What is more important to you...your style, or your life?

Shizuka: Both!

Saeko (as the Koreans close in): They're coming.

Saya (watching Kota down the Koreans): Since when have you ever held a real gun?

Kota: No time to explain, I could use some help fighting the Koreans.

Saya: I gotta do everything?!

Kota: I'm running out of ammunition!

Saya: Haven't you heard the saying "Patience is a virtue"?

Kota: Yeah, but...there's one behind you.

Saya's scream got everyone's attention.

Saya *in Korean*: [Get away!]

Desperately, Saya kicked at the soldier, then she found a Makarov laying on the floor and picked it up. She then pointed it bravely at the Korean's throat.

Saya: [GO TO HELL!] *fires a Makarov*

At last, Saya made her kill.

Kota *picks up Saya's Makarov*: Nice. A Makarov. One of those guns used during the Soviet War in Afghanistan. *spots an AK-74u* AH, SWEET! A Russian AK-74! *looking at his invention* Well, I guess I won't be needing this, anymore.

All the other students fought their way through and found Saya on the floor frightened.

Rie: Are you okay?

Saya: Miyamoto...

Saeko: You all know Nurse Shizuka Mirakawa-sensei. My name is Saeko Busujima, Senior Class A.

Rei: You won the National Tournament last year, didn't you? I'm Rei Miyamoto from the Sojutsu club.

Kota: Kota...Hirano of Class B.

Saeko: Nice to meet you.

Saya: Why you all acting so peachy? Do any of you even care about your grades?

Takashi: What happened to that conversation we had this morning, Takagi?

Saya: What's that have to do with anything?! You're all a buch of fuck ups! And me...

Saeko: It's alright, Takagi.

Saya: My clothes are stained with blood. I gotta have my mom take them to the dry cleaners.

Saya began to cry.

Everyone put all the school belongings in the boxes while the coast was still clear before the Koreans would make their next move. As for Saya, Kota found her at the sink putting on her glasses.

Kota: Glasses?

Saya: What's it to you? We're going to have to head to the mountains, and I won't be able to use my contact lenses the woods. *tosses a towel*

Kota *blushing*: Glasses...

Saeko: The keys for those minibuses are in the hanger.

Shizuka: But where are we headed?

Takashi: I overheard Saya mention the mountains. That gave me an idea since Kota and I used to go camping. We can't do that without contacting our families though.

Saya *noticing Rei gazing at the TV*: Miyamoto? What is it?

Anchorman (on TV): _This is an emergency broadcast. We are under attack by conventional forces of the Korean People's Army. Communications were broken down in other parts of Kanagawa. Large areas like Isogo-ku were overrun._

Takashi: "Korean People's Army"? Is that..._North_ Korea?

News reporter: _Number of North Korean troopers exceed to 1,000,000. The Saitama governer declared a state emergency-_*gunfire*

The firefight scared the news reporter.

News Reporter: _Just now, the Self-Defence Force responded to the enemy! What will be the outcome of this World WarIII?!_

SDF: _Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to move some place safe._

The news reporter got out of the battle zone just in time, forgetting about the camera that got hit by a bullet.

News reporter (stand by): _We apologize for this problem. From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio. As you can tell, Japan's become a war zone. So we advise you to stay in your homes unless it's an absolute emergency. As soon as it's safe, we'll bring you the information on the situation._

Takashi *slams his fist on the table*: That's it? Why won't they explain the whole thing?!

Saya: They're afraid it'll cause a panic. While some would rather die fighting for their homeland, others would give up and pledge allegiance to the commies. How do you expect our government to deal with those who chose servitude to communism?

Rei: We'll still be able to defeat the KPA with the SDF, right?

Saya: Not a chance. Our military isn't big enough to withstand the KPA.

Takashi: Why do you have to be so negative, Takagi?

Saya: Like I said, we have been invaded by a most hated country in the world.

Shizuka: What's so controversial about North Korea?

Saya: You ever scene "The Children of the Secret State"? It's one of those documents that's revealed North Korea's darkest secrets. In that country, there's no food, no water. I'm sure the opium plantation there is for their money to create those nuclear weapons.

Takashi: Like the one Kim Jong-un planned to use on the United States?

Saya: Yes. And other than that, cannibalism is common there. Whoever spoke of such wrong doings would be tortured to death and become the next "food on the menu".

Shizuka: This reminds me of the Third Reich. Those Germans were suffering from the Great Depression. That's why they chose Adolf Hitler.

Takashi: You assuming that Jong-un declared war on Japan to feed his people when the least he could do is create a stock market?

Saya: You got a point.

Kota *looking through the blinds*: Looks like the KPA's preparing to make its next move.

Saeko (to Saya and Takashi): So you're implying Kim Jong-un is using the starvation of his people as an excuse to abuse his own leadership?

Shizuka: Ah! They're attempting to take us prisoners, right? Maybe we can outrun the KPA!

Saeko: Just what we have in mind. Right now, what's important is locating and contacting our families. If we so much as act only in self-interest, we don't stand a chance. We must act as a team. *all prepare themselves* Let's help the survivors.

Takashi: Hai.

Rei: How do we get out?

Saya: The front door to the parking lot is the closest.

Takashi: Let's do this!

They fought their way through the hall. The scream where the birds flew off got their attention. There was Takuzo with a male student and three girls. Takuzo had a baseball bat for a weapon, too. Just in time, Kota shot down one of the soldiers with his Makarov. Saeko, Takashi, and Rei leaped in swinging their shinai, bat and lance at the KPA.

Girl A (as the KPA gets knocked out): Arigoto.

Saeko: No problem. Just keep it down. The KPA can hear you. Have the soldiers done anything out of the ordinary?

Girl A: Not at all!

Rei: They look okay to me.

Takashi: Want to come with us?

Girl A: Y-yeah!

The students headed down the stairs and halted.

Takashi: Looks like the KPA's preparing for an ambush.

Saya: Yeah well, we can't hide up here forever. But we can try to take their weapons.

Takashi: How?

Saya: I can't answer that! I mean, look at Hirano and his AK.

Kota: Eh?

Saeko: I agree with Saya regardless. One way or another, the KPA will track us down, so we'll have to move.

Rei: The gate's the only way out.

Saeko: If anyone can back up Takagi's claim...

Takashi: I'll go.

Rei: But Takashi...

Saeko: It would be best if I went along with you.

Takashi: I rather you stay behind in case anything happens to me, Busujima-sempai.

Rei: Why are you doing this, Takashi?

Takashi: I dont, Rei. I don't know...

Rei: What? You don't know?

Saeko *stops: Rei*: I know how you feel. But Komuro's made his choice.

Takashi slowly went down the stairs. The moment he felt the wire, he used the clipper from the janitorial closet to clip it. As soon as he got to the door, everyone came down the stairs. However, the boy with the stick didn't realize he had walked into a trap. The stick gave a bump on the wire, which set off the MON-50. The boy was caught in the explosion.

Takashi: Oh, shit! A mine!

Saya: Why didn't you check for the one on the stairs?!

Takashi: No time to argue! Let's move!

Everyone rushed out of the school building. Takuzo was surrounded by the KPA. The KPA seized him and confiscated his baseball bat.

Takuzo: Don't look back Naomi! Just run! Save yourself!

Jeong: What is wrong, Naomi? Are you just going to stand there and morn for your boyfriend?

Saya: Don't listen to him, Naomi! It's a trick!

But Naomi didn't care. Naomi put her hands up hinting she was surrendering.

Jeong: A very wise choice.

Shizuka: I see...with the commies controlling our nation, I much rather surrender if I want to be with who I love.

Saya: Not you, too!

Just when the NK soldier was about to seize Saya, Kota carefully fired the Makarov using the ironsight.

Kota: Stay cool, Takagi.

Saya: Who said you could interupt me while I'm talking?

Kota *face turns glittery*: I have no idea.

Saeko *clubs the soldier*: I envy your relationship.

Takashi *clubs the soldier near Shizuka*: Shizuka! You have the key, right?

All that remained of them got on the bus. Kota checked the perimiters holding the AK.

Kota: Enemy, check. *aims the AK* Public safety, check. Ready to rock 'n roll!

Saya: Shut up and shoot those commies!

Saeko: They're all in, Komuro.

Takashi: Okay, you first.

Shizuka *starting the bus*: Ah! This isn't like my car! Let's see...gas, break, clutch. Oh, the KPA's everywhere! I can't drive with a thousand soldiers surrounding me!

Takashi: Just run them over.

Saya: Yeah. The least you can do is show some guts!

That got to Shizuka. She finally started the bus.

Shizuka: The war has started...now it's up to me to face it! *hits the gas*

Shizuka hit the gas pedal, and the KPA leaped out of the way to avoid getting run over. At last, the bus broke through the gate.

Takashi: We made it.

Rei *noticing Takashi holding the Makarov*: Are you sure you know how to use a gun?

Takashi *checking the safety*: Yeah. This gun needs to be in safety lock if not in use. Dad taught me how to handle guns since he joined the Special Boarding Unit.

The Special Boarding Unit is the special force group of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force, similar to the Navy SEAL.

At the moment, Shizuka hit the brakes.

Saya: Oh, what now?!

Shizuka: Roadblock!

The KPA was blocking their path.

Saya: Oh, c'mon! Just drive off the damn road!

Shizuka drove off the road just in time as the KPA began firing at the bus.

Takashi *spotting a helicopter*: A Blackhawk. That must be the Self-Defence Force.

Takashi was right. The gunner on the Blackhawk fired on the KPA.

Rei: Thank god!

Saya: Could we just get outta here? This isn't some fun and game, you know.

Deep in the city, there were other foreign armies like Iranians.

Iranian soldier *in Persion*: [We have Japanese tanks coming from Gotemba, _Sarhang_ Queremez. We've lost our night vision and have only a few RPGs left.]

Queremez: [Put your best men into hunter groups armed with RPGs. And have them dig 100 meters apart. Wait until the Japanese tank division approaches, then attack.]

Iranian soldier: [Yes, sir.]

Queremez: [And I want an anti-aircraft here!]

Iranian soldier: [We're working on it, _Sarhang_!]

Queremez: [It's a madhouse...MADHOUSE!]

State Security Department agent *Korean*: [You wanted to see us, sir?]

Queremez: [_Ne. _Fetch the firearms records at the National Police Agency. *to the second SSD agent* And you, search every school for the students' records. They will obtain the discription of who has fighting experiance.]

As for the Fujimi students, their troubles were just beginning.

Shizuka: I don't like the looks of this. Those military tanks and mobile launchers don't look Japanese at all.

She was right. The North Korean flag was everywhere, and the mobile launchers were carrying KN-08 miisiles.

Rei *spotting a fimiliar vehicle*: Hey, is that the mayor's car?

Hisashi: Dad? If that's his car, what did they do to him?

Takashi: I have no idea.

Hisashi: I'll go find my dad, you take care of Rei, Takashi.

Rei: But, Hisashi. Whatever happened here, what if you get caught?

Hisashi: Don't worry. I'm a Black Belt.

So Hisashi headed off to search for his father while Rei, Takashi, and Kota went to investigate the situation in their hometown. Nobody said a word to them.

Kota: Let's go ask Asami. She probably knows.

Asami was one of the police officers that worked as a security guard the mall. That was where they were headed. Asami was surprised to see Kota and his friends.

Kota: How's your partner?

Asami: W-where did you come from?

Kota: We escaped from the school where the paratroopers attacked us.

Asami: Are you crazy? You've got to get out of here!

Takashi: We will, we just need some information. *spots an SSD agent*

Asami: You don't understand, they know who you are, they are watching all of you.

Kota: The KPA, right? Like the North Koreans?

Asami: And the Iranians, too.

Kota: Iranians?

Takashi: Now look. Have you scene our parents? We called, but there was no answer. Those cops turned out to be busy fending off the KPA.

Asami: Okay, listen. I'm going to tell you something I'm not allowed to talk about. In fact, nobody is...

Kota: What is it?

Asumi: They took alot of people away. People they thought would make trouble for their society. People who could fight, people who had guns, they just did it.

Takashi: Where?

Asami: Re-education camps. The drive-in. I heard alot- *as the trio moves* Kota-kun! *Kota turns his attention to Asumi* I pray for you.

It was dark when they found the re-education camp. There were many prisoners behind the tall fence.

Takashi *to Prisoner 1984*: Hey, could you find my dad, Chief Komuro? I'm his son, Takashi.

Prisoner 1984: Takashi? Kota?

Kota: Captain Salvo?

Salvo: I'll go find your dad, kiddo. I know where he is.

Rei: Wait. could you find my dad, Officer Miyamato?

Salvo: If I see him, I'll bring him over.

When Salvo brought Chief Komuro over, they saw he was bruised and beaten.

Chief Komuro: Takashi...

Takashi: Dad.

Chief Komuro: Don't talk, don't say nothing, just let me look at you, son. Yeah, I knew I was right. It's true. You're alive. I was rough on you, Takashi. I did things that made you hate me. You understand now, don't you?

Takashi: What happened, Dad? Why are you here, why did they do this to you?

Chief Komuro: Does't matter right now. One way or another, it's all over. Remember...when you and Rei were 12, you used to play together and make pinkie promises that one day you would marrry each other? *sniffles*

Takashi *sobbing*: I remember...**We** remember.

Chief Komuro: Well I ain't gonna be around to fight those bad guys. You and Rei gotta take care of each other now.

Takashi: What about Mom?

Chief Komuro: You can't afford to be crying anymore, I don't wanna hear it no more. Not as long as you live.

Kota: Where are my parents, Komuro-doto?

Chief Komuro: I don't know, kid. Now get out before they find you.

Takashi: Dad...I love you.

Chief Komuro: I know you do, son. I love you, too. *as the trio leaves* BOYS, AGENGE ME! AVENGE ME!

Rei and the boys met up at the farm where the rest of the group was safe from the KPA with their neighbor, Maresato.

Maresato: Fujimi Academy, right?

Rei: Yeah.

Maresato: Well, we all figured you guys were headed for the FJ region by now.

Rei: "FJ" Region? What's that?

Maresato: Free Japan. That's the safe zone.

Takashi: Where are we?

Maresato: Hell, you guys are in occupied territory. You're 40 miles behind enemy lines. Right smack-dad in the middle of what the we like to call the Korean-Japanese War. What are you doing here anyways?

Takashi: We've been looking for news, Maresato-doto. We haven't been able to make contact with our families since the invasion.

Maresato: Yeah. Now wait here.

Maresato's wife offered tea.

All three: Arigoto.

Maresato: Now you three listen. Don't go to Ueno again.

Kota: Why not?

Maresato: There have been attacks there. Homeless people were being chased by some tank platoons. There have been questions about you.

Kota: Where are my parents?

Maresato: Your father's dead, Kota. They shot him. The North Koreans spotted him giving away the food to the helpless. So they shot him.

Takashi: Who gets executed for act of kindness?

Maresato: I can't answer that. They made him an example. Let it sink into your minds real good.

Rei: What about _my_ dad? Is he alive?

Maresato: He's out there somewhere protecting the refugees. Now your mothers, I don't know. You need anything at all, you come here. Now I got a little something for you. *heads to the bedroom door* My 7 year old daughter. Alice. She's been hiding here since the Hinds flew by here. Those sons of bitches tried to turn our farm into a slaughterhouse. *to his daughter* Alice, this is Takashi, Rei, and Kota. They're going to take care of you. And it doesn't matter where you're all headed as long as she lives.

Maresato offered the the guns he hid in his basement (Arisaka rifles, a bow & arrow, the M1 carbines, and a captured, scoped WWII Ithaca), and his horses for the group to replace the bus so they could travel through the wilderness. They headed to the Mt Koya in Wakayama Prefecture where they were safe from the KPA. Takashi and Kota had learned hunting and fishing and were determined to pass on their experience. The weeks passed. It was now May.

Kazu *shoots a deer*: I think got him.

Takashi (seeing a fallen deer): You sure did.

Kazu (as they head to the fallen deer): What if he's still breathing?

Takashi *stops Kazu*: No, no. Never shoot twice. The NKs will know you're here. *sticks a knife into the kill* I used to read about Native Americans. The Blackfeet say that you shoot twice, they'll know right where you are. This is your first time, isn't it, Ishii?

Kazu: Yeah. Why?

Kota: You're gonna have to drink if this is your first.

Kazu: What's it taste like?

Kota: Oh, it's not so bad. It's kinda salty like steak or when you got a nosebleed.

Takashi: Gotta do it, Ishii. It's the spirit of the deer.

Kota: When you drink it, you'll be a real hunter.

Takashi *gives Kazu a cup of deer blood*: Come on, Ishii. Don't be shy. (As Kazu starts drinking the deer blood) Yeah, that's it. (After Kazu finishes) Alright.

Kota: You did it, pal. The deer's blood is yours now. And now that you've drank the blood, there's going to be something different about you. Always.

Kazu: Wasn't so bad.

That evening, the group listened to the news broadcast on Kota's iPhone to get an update on the sutiation on the occupied territories.

The next morning, Hisashi and Kazu were the first to rise. They spotted a jeep down the hill.

Kazu *looking through the binoculars*: It's them.

Hisashi: Yeah. Let's go wake everyone up.

The group hid at the shrine. The jeep came up the hill, and three North Korean soldiers came out of the jeep.

LT COL Hwa Sal *in Korean*: [What a beautiful scenery.]

1st LT Baek Hab *spotting the Nikko National Park sign*: [What does this say?]

Hwa Sal: [You studied Japanese, right? Translate!]

Baek Hab: [Japanese History. I know it well. *clears throat* "The Tomb of Oda Nobunaga. There was a great religion uprising in 1613 of the Christians. They were crushed by the imperialist Oda Nobunaga. It lasted 10 months. Nearly 3,000 were killed. It was the the greatest battle of the Sengoku period."

Hwa Sal *applauding*: [Well done!]

Now don't get any ideas, because Nobunaga loved Christians.

Cap LT Ggot: [Baek Hab, stand right there. I'm going to take a picture you.]

Hwa Sal: [African Baboon.] *Ggot shoots a picture of Baek Hab in front of the Oda grave*

Ggot: [Now you.]

Ggot traded the camera with Baek Hab to get a picture of himself and Hwa Sal in front of the grave.

Hwa Sal: [Well? What are you waiting for?] *Baek Hab shoots a picture*

Ggot headed to the stairs in front of the shrine and aimed his Type 58 assault rifle forward.

Ggot: [Hey, Baek Hab. Look at me.]

Baek Hab took yet another picture of his comrade. Then Ggot discovered something.

Ggot: [What's this?]

Baek Hab: [Looks like an arrow.]

Hwa Sal: [I haven't realized samurais used steel.]

Ggot: [Course they did. They used the melted swords from Monarchist Manchurians.]

Hwa Sal: [A good philosopher you are.]

Ggot: [Didn't samurais originaly use bamboo?]

Baek Hab: [Idiot, this isn't one of those old arrows. If it was, it would definitely be made of wood from bamboo.] *spots the Saya hiding in the shrine* _Bo da! _*in Japanese* You there! What are you doing?

Hwa Sal: [Careful, there other armed Japanese. Stop them!]

The NK trio went shooting their Type 58 assault rifles. The moment Hwa Sal got Rei, he was shot by Hisashi's bow & arrow.

Hwa Sal: [_Do wa joo da! _I'm hit!]

As payback, Rei bayonetted Hwa Sal with her Arisaka. Kazu fired his M1 carbine on Ggot. As for Baek Hab, he was crippled and on his own from the attack, so he rushed to the truck to radio for help.

Baek Hab: _Eueng geub...EUEG GEUB!_

But it was too late. Takashi appeared and pointed his Makarov at Baek Hab and fired at him. That evening at the campfire, Shizuka wondered about that incident.

Shizuka: Why do we have to have guns to shoot at the KPA?

Saya: You saw what they tried to do with Miyamoto back there.

Shizuka: What about the injured one that just limped away from the fight? He's a human being.

Kazu *refilling his M1 carbine*: So are our families. I'd do the same my grandpa would do since he was a major during the Pacific War...fight to the death.

Saya: So, what was it like, this shooting?

Kazu: It wasn't so bad.

Saeko: One thing's for sure, our homes are no longer safe.

Kota: There is a hotspring close by. We could _really_ go for a bath.

Saya *socks Kota in the head*: Baka!

Kota: Ow! Was it something I said?

Saya: What do you think, pervert! Since you're so desperate to get your fat-ass washed up, why don't you and the guys go first, blubber-boy!

Kota: What? I was only saying we were in luck.

Saeko: Apparently, Takagi seems to be going through a difficult time since those KPA paratroopers landed at our school.

**07:00, Occupied Tokonusu**

Queremez *making an announcement in Persian*: [From now on, our troops are forbidden to travel outside secure areas in any group smaller than a squad.]

Chechen Captain Baakham: [Understood, sir.]

Queremez: [Contact General Ri Chan Kyong, and tell him Sector 8 is now active.]

Baakham: [Wiil do, _Sarhang_.]

Queremez: [I want the interrogations made starting with Mayor Igou. I'm growing weary of his pleasantries.]

Baakham: [Consider it done.]

Baakham and Queremez went to speak to Mayor Igou about his son.

Mayor Igou: Now look, Hisashi wouldn't harm a fly. I know my son, Colonel. He's not a guerrilla type.

Queremez: According to Fujimi Academy school records, Mayor-san, your son is a Black Belt in karate.

Mayor Igou: Oh. Yes well, he's taken karate class, but not for violent or psychopathic reasons. You see, he always wanted to take tai chi where he could practice his balance. Besides, ever since my son was 10, he used to get picked on. In fact, he just wants to avoid conflict and be somewhere peaceful.

This made Queremez laugh.

Queremez: This community is fortunate to have a shepard like him.

Mayor Igou: I just want you to think about this Colonel. If there's anything you need-

Baakham: That would be all, sir.

Out in the grass field, the KPA was preparing to execute the Japanese prisoners. Rei didn't care as they shot their SKS rifles at the man in the glasses at the command "SHI HAENG HA DA!" which is Korean for "execute".

Rei: So much for Shido.

But then, Alice saw her father.

North Korean judge: Maresato, for aiding the guerilla fighters against the people of North Korea, you are hereby sentenced to death. Any last words?

Maresato *eyeing his daughter*: Hai...As long as my daughter lives...I'm not afraid to die!

The group hid as before the KPA was able to notice them. After the fireshot, there was a sound of crying. they waited until the KPA left. Alice ran up to her shot down father.

Alice: Daddy! What did they do to you?!

Maresato: Daddy's going tobe okay. Now go. You must _live_, Alice. *dies*

Alice: NO!

All they could do was cover the body and gather the flowers.

Takashi: He loved you, Alice. He was a good father.

Alice: What are we going to do, Oni-chan?

Takashi: We'll fight.

The group prepared their weapons.

Morning came. The NK soldiers arrived at a gas station with their Chonma-ho tank.

KPA Major: [Take the gasoline.]

KPA Lance Sergeant *spotting Alice skipping by with the basket*: Oh, why hello there, little one.

Alice set the basket on the ground and put her hands up.

KPA Major: [It's alright. She knows we have to confiscate her belongings.]

KPA Lance Sergeant *as Alice runs off*: [Hey, where you going?]

Just when they were about to put the basket in the tank, there was an explosion.

KPA Major: [_Ban yuk ja!_ Get her!]

"Ban yuk ja" is Korean for "rebel". Alice got on the bicycle she spotted so she could get away faster. She rode out into the grass field where surprise was in store for the KPA. The group appeared from underground and shot the NK soldiers (Takashi with his Ithaca, Kazu with the M1 carbine, Hisashi and Saya with AK-47s they recovered from the NK soldiers at Koya, and Kota with his AK-74)

Out on the of Occupied Tokonusu, the KPA was preparing the execution. At the moment they were about to fire their SKS rifles, the executioners were shot first. It was the students from the hill.

Kota *letting out a war cry*: WOLVERINES!

NK soldier *checking the wiring on the electric pole*: [It's down!]

Takashi fired the Ithaca 37 at the soldier on the pole. Rei used an Arisaka with a bayonet. Saya fired an RPK they recovered from the tank soldiers. Saeko went striking her shinai at the KPA. Shizuka looked around nervously until she found a DshK on the T-55 tank.

Shizuka *looking at the handles on the DshK*: Now...how do you work this thing?

The moment Shizuka put her hands on the handles, she mistakingly pulled the trigger. The DshK started firing, and it scared the KPA. Shizuka was so frightened, she couldn't let go, and the only way it to stop was for the DshK to run out of ammunition. Saya saw Shizuka had taken down an Iranian Cobra helicopter, and that made her smile since Shizuka didn't seem to want to be a coward like before.

Saya: You did good, Sensei.

The battle progressed. The group fragged and RPGed the soldiers leaving a graffitis saying "Wolverines". Queremez and Baakham went to inspect the casualties.

Baakham *in Persian*: [I've scene this before. Chechnya, Caucasus, Somalia, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Yugoslavia, even the Philippines.]

Queremez: [But these are my men we're talking about!]

As a student that knew Korean, Saya volunteered to head to the Japanese-Korean Friendship Center.

KPA Guard (at the exit): May I speak to you a moment, misu?

Saya: Gomen, I my friends are waiting for me.

KPA Guard: Alright, come by any time you like.

GEN Kyong *speaking to Queremez in Korean*: [Who are these "Wolverines"?]

Queremez: [Apparently, that is the name of the group of those Japanese rebels. I'm sure they've got the name from their school sports team.]

Kyong: [They're animals, Colonel. You must hunt them down and kill every last one. Just like in Angola. They never give up.]

Queremez: [Now look. I have no experiance with any of this. But it may be necessary to win the support of the people. It's like that old saying, "Win their hearts and minds."

Kyong: What if it doesn't work, Colonel?

Queremez: You have a point, General.

Kyong: The morale is crucial right now. Keep your men in the secure areas. Then you'll see how they forget these "Wolverines".

Suddenly, there was an explosion. They hadn't realized Saya had planted a semtex somewhere in the Japanese-Korean Friendship Center.

Baakham: [_Sarhang_! Are you alright?] *rushes to the scene*

Queremez: [You were saying, sir?]

Kyong: [Oh, get on with it, you idiot!]

June arrived. Kota was on the watch for the KPA patrol. He could here Alice's dog Zeke barking loudly. Kota thought to himself, "There's hardly any enemy patrol, and Zeke looks alarmed." Kota knew that every dog barks for a reason, so he went up to Zeke.

Kota: Alright, Zeke. What is it?

From Zeke's direction, there were five soldiers, two women, three men.

Kota *aiming his AK-74*: Halt! Who goes there? Are you Japanese?

Shizuka: It's alright! Rika's a friend.

Rika Minami: Shizuka?

This convinced Kota they were friendlies. In fact, Rika and her partner Tajima were the only Japanese. They were with two British soldiers, and an Australian agent. In explanasion to Rika and Shizuka knowing each other, they were each others' roommates. They all gathered at the campfire where they were having their lunch.

Kota: "Special Assault Team", right?

Rika: Yeah. *sees Saeko enter* You the leader?

Saeko: Our survival goes by teamwork. What is your name?

Rika: Rika Minami, Special Assault Team.

British Soldier: Captain David Bennet, Special Air Service.

Second Female Soldier: Lieutenant Rhyan Stone, former Royal Marine.

Australian Agent: And I'm Agent Daniel Toner of Australian Secret Intelligence Service.

Takashi: What brings you to Japan?

Bennet: It was back in the Europe when there was a crisis with NATO. It's one long devil of a story.

Takashi: I'm Takashi. *shakes hands with Bennet*

Bennet: At your service, Takashi.

After introducing themselves, everyone gathered as Rika set the rocks on the ground as an imaginary map of Japan.

Rika *pointing a stick at the rocks*: Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, Shikoku. Down here is Okinawa. First wave of the attack came in disguised as commercial charter flight the same way the Soviets did into Afghanistan in the early 80s. Only they were paratroopers. And they've taken the passes into Mount Fuji.

Takashi: So that's what hit Ueno.

Rika: I guess so. They coordinaded with nuke strikes, and their missiles were of a lot more dangerous than we thought. They took out the silo in here in Yokohama, and the key points of communication.

Saya: Like Sapporo, Sendai, and Tokyo, right?

Rika: Yeah. Infiltrators came up illegal from Okinawa. Iranians, mostly. They managed to rig the bases in Osaka and Fukuoka. Wreaked a hell of a havoc. They opened up the door here, and the whole Iranian and Chechen armies have come walking right through, rolled up here through Central Highlands.

Saya: How far did they get?

Rika: Nagano, across to Kofu. We held them near Fuji with 1st Division and at Saitama. Anyways, the Koreans are reinforced with 60 divisions. They've sent 3 whole army groups across the Sea of Japan. They've cut off the communication systems landed onto Hakkaido to link up here. But we stopped them cold as ice. *points to the big rock resembling Honshu* The lines are pretty much stabilized now.

Kota: Hey, Captain. You were going to tell us something about NATO. What was it?

Bennet: Since you asked, there have been terrorist attacks by the Irish Republican Army. It seemed they were pulling one of those 9/11 attacks on NATO. The European Union had been going through a confusing time. Countries like Germany voted to disavow NATO. Without it, countries like France were vulnerable to Iran, and Russia, to Chechnya. That is why we're here. England's the last European nation standing.

Kota: Any of you got a family?

Rhyan: My father served MI6. So I joined the Royal Marines. Then, when I returned from Iraq, I joined Special Air Service.

The next morning, the group woke up for their battle against the KPA. As they woke up in their tents, Bennet, looked at the dog tag he was carrying. They set out off take out the 105th Armored Division. The Wolverines used captured machine guns like the RPD and RPK. Without the ammunition for his M1 carbine, Kazu had to rely on the AK. Rei began using the SKS she recovered from the executioners. She and Saeko fought the soldiers near the tanks. Rei didn't need a bullet to kill a communist soldier. What interested her in the bayonet was her experiance with Sojutsu. As Saeko and Rei cleared from the tanks, Saeko gestured a signal to Takashi that they were ready.

Takashi: Here it goes...*pushes the trigger*

Saeko and Rei had set the charges on the tanks. Hisashi RPGed the VTT-323.

The Wolverines cheered with victory.

Shizuka: Not bad for a bunch of kids, wouldn't you say?

Rika: Their parents would be real proud.

**20:00 hours**

Bennet: Think you're tough hunting for food every day? There's half a million scarecrows in Tokyo that would give anything for one mouthful of what you've got. They've been under seige for 3 months now. They've been living on rats and sawdust bread. Worse, they've turned on each other. *seeing Kota carve on the AK's stock* All that hate is going to burn you up, lad.

Kota *chuckles*: Keeps me warm.

The next morning, Bennet woke up and set the rocks in a ring. He then stuck an SA80 in the center marking the resting place of his friend and carefully hung the dog tag "Nigel Palin" onto the stock. When he did, he soluted to his fallen comrade. Alice saw it all and so brought some flowers.

Alice: You lost a friend.

Bennet: Yeah. We used to do go on a sniping mission together. He was my spotter.

Alice: What was his name?

Bennet: Nigel. Nigel Palin.

**July**

Toner *viewing the mapped layout of the enemy base*: Alright, we've jets here, here, and here. Now here is the Iranian bunker, North Korean bunker, munitions dump, troop barracks. MG bunkers here, and here. Back here by the drive-in screen are the political prisoners. Alright, we'll cause a diversion over here, cut some holes in the wire here, fire on these machine gun positions. Group Bravo comes across flanking maneuver. And when you reach this bunker, you lay down grazing fire on this duffle-Alpha. I think that's pretty simple. Any questions?

Shizuka *raises her hand*: What's "duffle-Alpha"?

Fortunately, Kota knew some military definitions from games like Medal of Honor, Battlefield, and Call of Duty.

Kota *as they prepare for their ride*: Is that a Humvee?

Toner: My specialty from New Zealand! Now we've got extra weapons for everyone to choose from. Take your pick.

Kota *looking into the Humvee's trunk*: Is that an SR-25?

Rhyan: An AR-10, actually. We know it's illegal here in Japan, but since this country's being invaded, we've smuggled NATO arms the same way American CIA did into Angola, even though NATO's dissoluted.

Toner: Alright, everyone ready?

So they set off in the Humvee. As they arrived, Toner drove the Humvee through the fence. Kota went firing from the Humvee's turrent.

KPA soldier: [The Wolverines are here!]

Kota *Angolan accent*: They want a fight, we'll give them a fight they won't soon forget! Hahahaa!

With the KPA distracted, the political prisoners were freed, and the reeducation films were marked with the Wolverines' names. Rika highjacked the KPA truck for the political prisoners to escape in since there wasn't enough room in the Humvee.

Morning came, and Kyong was displeased to see such a massive casualty.

Kyong: [Those teenagers did this.]

Queremez *in Korean*: [They're the rebels.]

Kyong: [What rebels? They're bandits!]

Queremez: [Everytime they fight, the revolution grows. I know this. I too was a guerilla fighter.]

Kyong: [What are you now, Colonel?]

Queremez: [I'm a soldier, General.]

Out in the grasslands, the Wolverines were playing American Football with Bennet and Ryan.

Kota *as Hisashi tags Bennet*: Fumbles at the 30! Japan leads England 30 to 8! Okay, half-time. You alright, Cap'n? Pretty rough for ya at this age, huh. *tries to Bennet onto his feet* Come on, old man.

Shizuka *seeing Bennet's injury*: You know, you could use a first aid on that leg.

Bennet: Nah, I'm used to it.

Kota turned his attention to Rhyan.

Kota: Rhyan...Can I call you Rhyan? What is he like, your father?

Rhyan: He's a very gallant man.

Kota: How old is he?

Rhyan: He's 69.

Kota: You serious?

Rhyan: He's aided the Mujahideens against the Soviets in Afghanistan in '87.

Hisashi: Hey, are you guys in or out?

Kota: We're just have a conversation, man!

Hisashi: Whatever.

Later, they headed to Takagi residence for further update on the Korean-Japan War.

Souichiro Takagi: Sergeant Rika tells me you did well with detonating the tanks in the North Korean armored division. Your friends are voting to make you a team leader.

Takashi: I can't accept that.

Souichiro: They've been hearing about you. All the way to Sendai. They're going to send the special forces and the US Marines from Camp Fuji to help out. In five weeks, Russia will send its Alpha Group to assist you, as well.

Kota *laughs*: Spetznaz.

Souichiro noticed Saeko admiring the takana.

Souichiro: I heard a rumor that Master Busujima believes that his daughter is a swordswoman equal to Sanako Chida. You, pure and graceful, must be her. Touching it won't stain the blade.

Saeko pulled the sword out and saw the blade.

Saeko: It's a rare type.

Souichiro: You see it.

Saeko: It's only slightly curved. This is the double-edged Kissaki-Moroha. (slides back in the sheath) Shojo Kanemasa This must be the Muramata Sword.

Souichiro: So it's true. In the Meiji Era, Major General Murata, known for the rifle, had a it made at the Tokyo Artillerey Factory. Supposedly, he slashed a boar's head in two, and not scratch a scratch was left on the blade.

Saeko: Such a rare thing.

Souichiro: It's yours now.

Saeko: With all due respect, I can't accept this without a legimate purpose.

Souichiro: I was trained by your father. So will you accept my dept of gratitude for that?

Saeko: It may be best to give it to my father directly.

Souichiro: HA! I'd expect nothing less from my master's daughter. You're truly honest.

Saeko: Sorry if I sounded like a fool. Or rather than myself, I'd leave it to Komuro.

Souichiro: I've known him since he and my daughter were children. He is a grown man, and the degree of trust you and Captain Bennet put in him proves it. But...he is full of his own doubt.

Saeko: "Doubt"?

Souichiro: As you can see, people need a faithful leader.

**August**

Once again, the Wolverines were in contact with the 105th Armored Division.

Kota *spotting a jet through the binoculars*: An F-15. It's ours!

Rika *looking through the binoculars*: He's right. *pointing to the airstrike on the tanks* Look!

Bennet *as the airstrike hits the tanks*: Who dares wins, Wolverines!

Saya: Wha?

Kota: It's the SAS motto. "Who Dares Wins!"

Saya: Hmph! Nerds.

Takashi: So, this is the battlefield.

Bennet: It's a real war, lad. It's hear whenever our country gets invated. I'm leaving you in charge, Takashi.

Takashi: Why me?

Bennet: Oh, don't give me that crap. Wake up in the morning, grow old.

Takashi *as the tank approaches*: Here they come!

The Wolverines hid in the bushes. Shizuka and Alice were scared. Kazu couldn't stand the hiding from the tanks, so he bravely leaped onto the one near there hiding place to frag the tanker. He then fired the last magazine of his M1 carbine at the gunner on the second tank nearby, but didn't have the chance. The second tank's gunner fired on Kazu.

Saeko: Kazu!

Hisashi: Bring it! *fires his RPG*

The both tanks were destroyed. But sadly, Kazu had made his last stand.

As funeral, they carved Kazu's name on his M1 carbine and attached the bayonet so they could stick it into the ground like a steak.

Saeko *speaking her prayers*: He was a brave man. God look after him.

That evening, Rei went to see Takashi.

Rei: Takashi, you should get some sleep. It's going to be dark soon.

Takashi: I'll be fine.

Rei: Kind of strange how everything seems so quiet with no North Korean scouts out here. You can feel the breeze in the air.

Takashi: It was bound to be this way.

Rei: *sigh* You're feeling at ease, aren't you?

Takashi: Can't afford to.

Rei: Even if we were together? Saeko and I were talking with the group, Takashi. They insist on making you a leader. Seems like they have faith in you.

**September**

Colonel Jeong arrived at the Tokonosu SAT base.

Jeong: [Are you Mo Lae?]

KPA soldier: _Ah ni yo._ Mool. [Has anyone seen Mo Lae? *turnes to Jeong* You must be the _Sangjwa_. As I said to Captain Baakham, I have just the thing for your needs. *shows Jeong the sword* Fascinating, isn't it. *Jeong pulls the sword out* The Jedok Geom. Introduced by Li Rusong of Hebei, China during the _Imjin waeran_ against the Japanese with our people.]

It seemed Jeong, too, had swordsmanship skills. He sliced the punching bag, and not a single dent was left. Later, Baakham came to see Jeong.

Baakham: You know, from time to time, I get to go to see an old friend. It's always disappointing. Some become goons, others lame, I can't believe I tried to get them in bed all those years. Hey, it's good not to be disappointed, Wong.

Jeong: That's not my name.

Baakham: I know. Come on. Your father's name is Tong.

Jeong: Things change.

Baakham: Yeah, things have changed around here. This is the last time we might be able to do things together.

Jeong: I don't understand.

Baakham: Colonel Queremez and General Kyong are expecting us to remain in a secure area. And we can't take any chances. Besides, we're being watched by MI6 and ASIS. And those agents are with the Wolverines. As soon as the opportunity presents itself, I'm requesting to have my peole return to Caucasus. I don't have have enough firepower in my army to fight the Japanese.

Jeong: What about our deal, Baakham? My reinforcements have been training for 5 months now. I have devoted much of my resources...

Baakham: The deal is still on, Colonel. Just because I'm retiring so soon does not mean I won't hold the end of the bargain.

Jeong: There's so much to be done.

Baakham: It will be, only without me. You'll have to get help from my troops.

Jeong: Tsht! That's not good for me!

Baakham: But Colonel-

Jeong: Hey! Shut up! Stop your fucking bullshit! It's not good! It doesn't work that way, you can't change any of that.

Baakham: Nothing changes, Colonel.

Jeong: You said "Things have changed" did you not? Do you have the slightest idea what I had to do to get here?! Do you?! No, you idiot! You live here in this Japanese prefecture! You don't care that you foreign comrades have died taking control of this land!

**09:00**

Kyong came to see Jeong.

Kyong: [_Sangjwa_, the our divisions is loosing their grounds to the rebels.]

Jeong: [We've identified the mayor's son, _Daejang_. We have the location of the Wolverines. So, if I may...]

Kyong: [That would be all, _Sangjwa_.]

With the General's approval due to their tracking abilities, Jeong and got his approval to send his North Korean Special Operations Force unit along with Baakham and his Chechen squad. Baakham couldn't afford to question his commanding officer.

The NKSOF and the Chechen squad set off into the forest following their tracker. The first one shot down was an enlisted North Korean by Kota's AR-10. It signaled to bigin firing. Bennet fired his M240 machine gun, Takashi with the RPD, and Sayawith an RPK. Others used AKs and fragged the enemies. Rei favored SKS. Baakham and the NKSOF major were still alive.

Rei *pointing her SKS at the "Sojwa"*: Don't move.

Rika and Tajima cuffed Bakhaam and the Sojwa for the interrogation.

Saya *in Korean*: [State your business, commie!]

Kota: What is this fucking thing?! How'd you find us?! *kicks the Sojwa*

Sojwa: Your mother.

Takashi: You say anything about **any** of our mothers again, your ass is mine!

Sojwa: I spit on you, monkey. *spits*

Takashi *reaching for his Makarov*: Okay, now you've asked for it...

Sonjwa: _Sonjwa_ Won Jab-Ah

Kota: Nobody gives a shit who you are!

Shizuka: This is brutality!

Tajima: Hey, wait a minute.

Tajima had switched the tracker on. The arrow went pointing in Hisashi's direction.

Rei *seeing Tajima move closer to Hisashi with the tracker's arrow*: Hisashi?

Takashi: Were is it, Hisashi? *grabs Hisashi* WHERE FUCK'S THE BUG?!

Hisashi *mournfully* : They made me swallow it.

Rei: Hisashi, how could you?

Hisashi: Remember when I was looking for my dad? They got me.

Takashi: What about the fucking Black Belt?! What happened?!

Hisashi: I couldn't handle a regiment myself. How was I to know how many there were?

Rei: You told them you were the mayor's boy, didn't you?

Hisashi: My father turned me in. All I wanted was to see that he was alive. Oh, god, they did things we could never imagine. *Takashi angrily tosses Hisashi onto the ground*

Takashi: Mother fucker!

They kept Bakhaam alive for further interrogation. Hisashi and Won stood for the execution.

Takashi: Want blindfolds?

Won: This is violation of the Geneva Convention.

Takashi: Well, guess what? The Geneva Convention does not apply to the world's biggest shitwhole! You like to kill Japanese? Then let the Japanese kill you, then we'll see you like it!

Shizuka: We don't have to do this-

Saya: Would you shut up! They started this damn war, so they'll have to deal with it!

Rei: What about Hisashi? He's one us!

Won: Hisashi, tell them to shoot you so I don't die alone.

Shizuka: Really, why are we always fighting amongst one another?

Takashi *reaching for his Makarov*: Because...we live here! *shoots Won*

It was one thing for Takashi to kill a communist soldier, but he couldn't shoot at Hisashi. His aiming broke into tears. Suddenly, Saya fired an SKS at Hisashi.

As they rode their horses into the forest, Takashi found a spot to mark Hisashi's resting place. Rei watched as Takashi cried looking at the pool photo of Hisashi and himself.

Rei: Takashi, I'm sorry if I made you feel regretful about our relationship. Let's stay together from now on.

Toner *interrogating Baakham*: [So, how are things? You speak Russian?]

Baakham: [Chechen.]

Toner: [You're Chechen?]

Baakham: [Yes.]

Toner: [I don't speak Chechen] *in English* English ok?

Baakham: English is fine.

Toner: If we take those cuffs off, you'll be on your best behavior, won't you? *Baakham laughs* "Oh behave!" So you're Chechen, huh.

Baakham: Yes I am.

Toner: You alright?

Baakham: I'm good. Thank you. Sorry, I didn't get your name.

Toner: I'm Daniel.

Baakham: Good to see you, Daniel.

Toner: And your...?

Baakham: Captain Baakham.

Toner: You have a very excellent company.

Baakham: The one I'm in command of is Boris Company.

Toner *chuckles*: Boris. I like the idea of that company group name where they use those Russian names. Now here's a problem, mate. You're the captain, or at least you **were**.

Baakham: I believe I still am.

Toner: Do you?

Baakham: Yes.

Toner: Alright. Now let me tell you how it works here. You're no longer a soldier, you've lost your men in that battle. Outnumbered 12 to 1, you're no longer the same guy you used to be. There's nothing I can do to help you unless you allow it. We need to do this together, mate. You and me. So what interests you in this Korean-Japanese War? You are muslim, aren't you? North Korea is what?

Baakham: You have a friend from another country? North Korean Colonel Jeong and I were close friends. *sets three rocks* You know about the Chechen wars? It's like we share a common interest *points to either sides* Like this is Chechnya, and this is North Korea *lights the center rock* and this is the world in between. Cool concept, huh?

Toner angrily kicked the rocks, and Baakham dodged them.

Toner: You think this is some king of game? Do you? You find this ammusing? Do you realize what you're doing here is horrible?

Baakham: Look, the only ones I answer to are my people. My family, my neighbors, my comrades-in-arms. Nobody else. Running late somewhere?

Toner: Shit filters full.

Baakham: Really?

Toner: Yeah. So hears the problem, mate. You love your people, don't you?

Baakham: Yes I do.

Toner: What about your family?

Baakham: What about them?

Toner: You looking foward to seeing them again?

Baakham: Every minute of my life.

Toner *shows the clip of the Chechen dancers on the cell*: I wanted you to see this so you could think about this very seriously. You're going to be sitting in a box somewhere. You'll be treated properly, and humanely. Your wife is going to fing another man. Your daughter is going to get married. You're going to miss everything. If I had done anything that would endanger my family, I'd feel as bad as you.

Baakham: Promise you won't harm my family?

Toner: Promise.

Baakham: Are you familiar with the KN-08 missiles? That's what Kim Jong-Un is planning to lauch from this country. Just imagine what the American mediawould do. It's going to make this year's 9/11 look like the new Cuban missile crisis, only this one's by North Korea.

Toner: So you're telling me they've tested the KN-08 mississiles. They're going to launch it across the Pacific? So where are they launching?

Baakham: Zama. They've rigged the United States Army Japan base for their lauch-pad. You have until midnight tomorrow to stop the launch.

As they headed northward to Zama, the Wolverines rode through the terrain. They hid behind the rocks watching the KPA. As the KPA caravan rode off, Alice and Kota got excited to see the food fall out.

Alice: I've been dying a snack!

Bennet: Wait. This could be a trick. Question is, who will go?

Tajima: I'll do it.

Tajima went to check on the food. He tasted the fruit and signaled that it was safe. However, their snacking didn't last for long. Zeke went barking, and the horses were whirring.

Takashi *realizing the Hind's approaching*: Hey...Something's wrong.

That got everyone's attention, as if wondering why Takashi was feeling as alarmed as Zeke and their horses.

Tajima: It's them.

Kota: Oh, hell no.

The Hind shot Tajima.

Bennet: Get down! *As the Hind flies away* Alright, move out!

Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, and Saya went in the Humvee with Toner and the SAS leaving Rika with the horse to carry Tajima. There were two Hinds now.

Saya: Sensei, remember that MG on that tank?

Shizuka: What about it?

Saya: This is your chance to do it again!

Shizuka: But, Takagi...I wasn't any good at it. Look at me.

Saya: Don't talk like that! I saw you take down an Iranian Cobra! You just have to give yourself a second chance.

That got Shizuka's attention. With all her might on the turrent, Shizuka aimed at the Hind. It was damaged, and Shizuka stopped firing. Kota fired at the second Hind with a Stinger missile.

Rika carried Tajima to the bush.

Tajima: How's my leg?

Rika: You have any last request? It's too hairy out here to have sex.

Tajima: I know...I don't think I can fondle your tits. *pulls out a grenade* But this, I can do. We can't let it fall into communist hands...*hands over the Type 89* Take my gun.

Rika: So you're telling me to fall back?

Tajima: I'm sorry...I rather die alone than see my partner fall with me. Now go, Rika.

Rika soluted to Tajima.

Rika: You always were a good friend, Tajima.

While the Wolverines rode off on their horses, Rika hid, hoping she could carry Tajima's body out to bury him at the cemetary as soon as the war was over. The Hinds landed, and the KPA came out.

KPA Colonel General: [_Sangjwa_. I would estimate there are 12 enemy personnels left. Wouldn't you agree?]

Jeong: [We did manage to shoot down a Japanese soldier.]

Colonel General: [Yes well, they do use first aids, and they sometimes carry their deads to find a place to burry them.]

Jeong: [I agree. There have been rifles they used as stakes to mark the resting places.]

Suddenly, there was an explosion. one of the KPA soldiers that found Tajima was hit by his grenade. As the Hinds flew off, Rika carried Tajima out only to stuff him in a body bag. She couldn't leave him behind, dead or alive.

The Wolverines made it to Zama.

Toner: Alright, I want you all to listen. Timing is very critical. We have to reach Camp Zama before they launch the missile. We can't afford a new 9/11 attack.

Alice: What about us?

Toner: You fine some place secure until the fight is over.

Alice *hugs Toner*: I'll never forget you. Not as long as I live.

Toner: Takashi, if I ask you, Rei, Kota, and Saeko to act as the diversions while I go and disable the launch, you think you can do it?

Takashi: We can do this.

**Camp Zama**

Queremez *writing a letter*: [I can't remember what it was like to be warm. It seems a thousand years since I was a little boy in the sun. How did I come to this high, desolate place where there's nothing more than loneliness? So much was lost. I want to look into your eyes again. It seems all so far away. A warm house where my shadow never falls. Your long black hair in my hands. There is no revolution. Only you to come back to. I will post my resignation.]

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Kota went sniping the machine gunners from the buildings with his AR-10. The other three were on their horses tackling the KPA. Takashi had an Iranian AK-103 for a weapon this time. Saeko rode her horse to the lauch pad, where he halted. Saeko dismounted and pulled out her sword. Jeong was in their path. Jeong drew out his sword, as well. The blades clashed against each other. Saeko then struck at Jeong's ribcage, disabling him to move properly. As he heard the Korean alert for "Launch Aborted", Jeong desparately limped to the launch control. But be the time he got there, he saw Takashi pointing his Makarov at him.

Takashi: You picked the wrong country. *shoots Jeong*

Queremez, seeing the Wolverines off on their horses, called off the attack.

The battle was over. The war was won.

The funeral was made for Tajima. His body was put in a coffin. All the soldiers and sailors soluted to him. The Japanese flag was presented to the Wolverines in appreciation for their bravory. Rika and the Wolverines took one last look at Tajima's coffin. Alice offered a flower.

**Aftermath**

_Having lost the war, Kim Jong-Un was stripped of his title, ending the Kims' 3 generation reign, and allowing the Koreas to reunite into one, hence the name "The Federal Republic of Korea". Iranian troops withdrew from Japan. NATO returned. The Pacific nations created a new peace treaty PACTO (Pacific Treaty Organization)._

_"In memories of Jonas Savimbi and Ahmad Shad Massoud"_


End file.
